


Winterreise

by Bluefarewell



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>旅途与记忆。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterreise

那两个旅客来到庄园时，是在冬天。

  
Ruth开着车，到镇上唯一的火车站接他们，那儿距离庄园有两个小时车程。夜间公路，一路却罕见地车流熙攘。沿途沉默的村庄和小镇星星点点，几乎没有路灯，只有老式汽车的车前灯交替闪烁，映在黑暗的道路上。她用不熟练的外来语道歉，两人微笑着，男人用缓慢却标准的波兰语告诉她，无须介怀。借着后视镜的反光，这个朴实的妇人好奇地打量着她的租客：神情温和、无法行走的男人，举止带着与容颜不相符的沉稳，他看起来不会超过四十岁，难以说清年龄；陪伴他的女孩有着相似的神态，眉眼间却多了一份属于少女的活泼，红褐色的长发随意地披下。过了一会儿，她觉得疲惫，把头倚在男人的肩上，他安慰般地拍拍女孩的手臂，两人偶尔低声交换几句对话，很快又陷入默契的安静。

  
他们不像情侣，妇人想，但又不确认他是否为她的兄长或父亲。她甚至想象不出，这样的两个人何以来到凛冬萧瑟、无亲无故的波兰，租下一座鲜有人所知的庄园，只为打发寂寞的冬季。车行渐远，驶进不知名的乡间。在一无所见的黑暗中，全世界似乎只剩下他们三人。

  
不久后，他们终于抵达。Ruth从车后厢里找到一盏老旧的弧光灯，把它举起，照亮前厅的轮廓，向他们说明屋子的布局和周围情况。通常情况下她每星期来一次，负责打扫房间和打理花园。这座宅邸曾属于她的家族，后来被收归国有，再后来，继承人下落不明，辗转回到她的手上。

她把钥匙交给男人，一一嘱咐过后准备离去，临走时忍不住提醒，波兰冬日的气候或许对他的健康不利。后者温和地向她道谢，安静而真挚。女孩拿出他们为数不多的行李，帮他推着轮椅走上长台。她隔着车窗打量了一会儿这两个长冬夜行的背影，随后几不可闻地叹了口气，离开了。

 

===

 

初到东欧时，这里的天黑得过早，无法得到足够的日照。于是她每日工作到深夜，帮她的老师整理带来的书稿。自启程起，他便很少说话，抵达后更沉默寡言，随身带来许多书：游记、图鉴与小说，历史专著，还有尚未出版的资料，夹杂在厚厚的书页里。他的笔迹潦草却有力，始终坚持手写，在稿纸的空白处画下图示，一板一眼如两百年前的博物学家。这些年来，相似的工作一再重复，她做起来已驾轻就熟。只有地点不断变换，从纽约近郊的富人区到牛津校园，最后是人迹罕至的波兰乡村，附近唯一为人所知的景致是十七世纪时所建的天主教公墓，几乎给人海上孤岛的错觉。

决定出发的那一天，他没有跟任何人多作解释，无人知道他选择这里作为终点的原因。我老了，也累了。他说，或许我会给自己放个长假。她执意随行，尽管对未来的旅程一无所知，并努力忽略身旁红石英墨镜青年失望的神色。给我点时间，她轻声说，何况，教授身边不能没有人。等我回来。某种意义上，她一向比Scott更固执，从青少年时代起无从改变。

凌晨两点，她走出自己的卧室，发现他没有睡觉，膝头上放着一本打开的书，把自己的轮椅挪到光线无法企及的地方，目光投向沉沉的黑暗，思索着。屋檐下悬挂的古典式铸铁灯仍亮着光。

  
女孩悄然走过去，把毛毯披在男人肩上。

你知道，有些时候对我来说，你就是我的父亲。

所以？

他闭上眼睛，微笑着。

所以，或许一个女儿会对父亲所执著的东西产生兴趣。

她把书从他手中合上，前一页的折痕没有动过。他的手指冰冷。

告诉我吧，她轻轻地问，我们为什么来这里？

起初，他没有回答这个问题，只是凝视着她，似乎正在脑海中向她询问那件两人都避免提及的事情，明白那便是他引以为傲的孩子们心结所在。

你知道原因的。他柔声说。在这方面，我不是一个好榜样，Jean.

我们总要面对的，不是吗。

她在身旁的石阶上坐下来，再次握住他的手。

在一瞬间，那个问起问题来就不肯罢休的小女孩又在他眼前出现了，她闯进大得有些夸张的书房，转来转去，嘴里念念有词，对任何事都有着追根究底的念头，等待他给出令她心满意足的回答，包括那些没有标准答案的部分。那时男人想，我或许不会有孩子了，但我还有他们。

他再度翻开那本书，找到其中一页，递给她。

孩子，这就是开始。

 

===

 

他年轻的时候，人们以一家人开车去照相馆，在草坪上摆好姿势，留下许多见证美国幸福中产生活的合影为荣，很少会想拥有一台自己的相机。直到年纪更大一些后，他才开始对凝固的图像产生兴趣，专业摄影，有时被刊登在冷僻的杂志一角或新闻报道的配图里，偶尔配有两三行文字说明，那些犀利诡谲的影像发展为规模更加大的展览则是后来的事。而他乐于把每一张收集起来，剪下留在自己厚厚的笔记本中。

他指给女孩看一张最早的影像。旧式镜头下画面是纯粹的黑白，地点却是燃烧的火场。在空气的流动中，火焰以疯狂前进之势攀上房屋摇摇欲坠的横梁，于黑铁与砖石之间摇摆不定。注释表明这张照片摄于七十年代，女孩惊讶于摄影师捕捉瞬间动态的准确度，这并不寻常。她想。这样的距离只说明一件事，它的作者要么是个消防员，要么就是为了作品能一头扎进火里的狂人。

他一定是个敢于直面危险的人。她抚摸着纸页说。

这些照片属于一个曾经的记者。Charles说。

他很有名吗？我没有听说过他。

不。实际上，他每一次发表作品都不会署名。

那么你并不能确定哪些是他。

是的，但我想我知道。

 

===

 

1966年，二十八岁的Charles Xavier在纽约不为人知的一隅租下某所廉价的带家具出租公寓，花了差不多整个暑假的时间来撰写一篇未出版的学术论文，除自己的妹妹外没有和任何人联系。考虑到他即将拿到第四个博士学位的事实，这种无伤大雅的失踪，仅仅是在日后人们津津乐道的“学术天才怪癖表”上又增添了一条。街区终日喧哗，年轻人在黎明时分拖着酩酊大醉的躯体走过窗下，到街角讨价还价，寻求更猛烈的一剂大麻，或更崭新的拯救世界的理论。他们走出失业救济所，狂笑着喊出反对资本主义的口号，分发写着红色粗体字口号的小册子，在警车的尖啸中躲避警察。他们奔跑、抗议和哭泣，直到被扫倒在水枪和警笛之下。

  
那一天，他还不知道那个慌乱中打破自己窗户、鲁莽地闯进来的青年的名字。当时他正伏案工作，突然间，细碎的玻璃薄片迸射到书桌上，一只还在淌血的、骨节分明的手把它们砸碎，旋开了插销，随后双手撑住窗台，不容分说地跳进他的房间。陌生人的姿势有点狼狈，头发也乱七八糟，眼睛异常明亮，看上去还很年轻。学生时代的Charles会说那是后天变异形成的颜色，不够纯粹，却迷人。那人走过来，打量着他的轮椅，举起手示意自己什么都没有带，血滴落在地板上。

  
我不想冒犯。他说，他的语速不快，声音低沉。我只请求在这里待一会儿，你知道，现在如果我出现在街上，也许会带来更多麻烦。

年轻的学者推开稿纸，微微偏起头来凝视着对方。这个有着斯多葛式刚毅外表的陌生人，眉眼间带着一丝脆弱的气息；他对自己一无所知，却贸然闯进他的住处，打断他的研究，几乎是蛮不讲理地向他索要藏身之所，神情高傲而危险，轻易地在表象平安的世界打开一个缺口，冲动得令人惊讶。

他只是简单地点了点头，转过头去继续写作。

陌生的年轻人在身后走来走去，他能感觉到对方沉着地清洗伤口、检查物品的声音，还带着些许好奇，直接又热烈的目光几乎穿透他的后背，但终究没有开口多问。那时日落尚晚，光斑洒进窗口，落在地板上。有那么一会儿，整个房间都安静，只留下奋笔疾书的声音。

许久，在思考的间隙，他转过身，才发现那个人已经在沙发上睡着了。挺直的背脊朝外，深褐而蓬乱的头发垂落，一个在睡梦中仍显得戒备的身影。他的眉头皱得很深，一台旧式相机端正地摆在地板上。而天已黄昏。

然后那双眼睛睁开了，他看着他，露出了第一个微笑。当时的画面很多年后如影子一般钉在脑海，挥之不去。

我应该感谢你。陌生人低声说道。

这没什么。他安静地回答。

不，对我来说，这很重要。

他终于从防备的姿势中舒展开，站起身，修长而坚定，走向行动不便的青年，手指颤动着抓住他的领带向后扯，裸露出锁骨的形状；然后俯下身去，把炽热的吐息有些强硬地塞进他的双唇之间，沉重得甚至无法称作一个吻。起初几秒的抵抗后，身体终于感到了那股瞬间传遍双臂与全身的、愉悦的震颤——这就是那股自闯进这栋陌生房屋后始终困扰着他的冲动，令人思维停顿、痛苦不已。

一切都不合常规，又如此令人沉迷。

 

===

 

那天他告诉我，他是记者，在混乱中惹上了警察，为了保护拍下的资料和已完成一半的报道而慌不择路。我没有问他的报社名或职务，更不能确认哪篇文章是出自他之手。他说他叫Erik，但我甚至不知道这是不是他的真实名字。他轻轻地笑起来，奇怪的是，他所说的一切，我都没有想过要去查证，几乎是本能地接受，包括你现在看到的这些，孩子。

  
但这仍不能解释这些照片的出处，她说，原谅我——你或许从一开始就下了错误的判断，教授。

有些东西，不必知道名字也能明白。

什么？

他再次翻开那熟悉的纸页，仿佛打开一张古老的地图，将一组占据了剪簿大部分空间的照片指给她，与其它系列一样，它们仍然没有署名。

金属围栏打开的荒芜土地后面，一片寂静，毫无树木和人迹。这里显然已因战争或其他原因而废弃，墓地是跳入她脑海里的第一个词。没有人的危房窗口，木头框架已零落不堪，上面刻的字也模糊，不存在的记忆也就不存在生命。这片街区的高处，灰暗烟尘色的天空中横贯着高架桥的轨迹，飞速掠过的火车在胶片上留下残影，如同一路回声。她在空白处发现了熟悉的笔迹，匆匆写就，表明这是某座内战后废弃的工业基地，曾经辉煌的见证，如今却是一座死城。他的图像充满了愤怒，女孩想，这种强烈的情绪主宰着摄影人的目光，并把一切曝露在观众面前，化作这些张牙舞爪伸向天空的黑铁残骸，告诉所有人，上帝已经忘了它们。

她的老师坐在身旁，没有说话。他不想对自己的孩子说谎。但更多关于这段过去的记忆，他无法告诉任何人。黑色而锐利的愤怒如同那个男人的标志，轻而易举地令人疼痛。它们源于灵魂深处，没有人见过那样的情感。

他闭上眼，回到1966年的夜晚。

 

===

 

那天的混乱过去之后，Erik返回报社，后来，又时常不请自来地闯进他家。常常是Charles一个人工作到深夜，熟悉的砸门声响起，他摇着头去开门，发现Erik一脸严肃、煞有其事地站在那里，再叹口气放对方进来。渐渐地，习惯了这位不速之客后，年轻的记者偶尔会将自己的工作一并搬来，占据屋子里仅有的一张书桌，在上面摆满图纸和稿件，再驱赶Charles去睡觉，醒来之后屋子里满是辛辣的烟草味道。

  
有时他们离开那座房子，Erik几乎是拽着他的轮椅把他从房间里拖出来，随便决定一个方向，开始这趟奇特的夜巡，像那些半夜在大街上游荡呓语的青年，没有希望，没有方向，也没有明天。他们搭上最后一班地铁在城市中游荡，坐到终点再回来，直到被广播赶出空无一人的地铁站，冻得浑身发抖，嘴唇泛白，钻进午夜影院里观看色调鲜艳的廉价B级电影；还有些时候流连于开到后半夜的酒吧，一连交谈或争论无数个小时，抓着对方的肩膀和手臂，摇摇晃晃地抢夺仅剩的一瓶啤酒。凌晨四点的街道上，Erik推着他漫无目的地走，对他说起波兰，他的故乡，埋尸骸的森林，在黄色灯光中仍然晦暗得如同古代圣像的建筑剪影，城市上空密布雨点般的电线；树木摇撼，黑暗中的车流穿梭拖下银河一样的白光。

  
在他的学生时代，仍在牛津的时候，他和学校里的朋友们也曾这样整晚狂欢，彻夜不归。一场大考或一次俱乐部聚会后，年轻的学生们把目光从普桑、伦勃朗或莎士比亚中解放出来，纵情狂欢，投入沉沉的河水里。但他从未像现在这样踏进另一个世界，在白天的背面，寒冷、漫长而萧瑟，以及用一个吻抵销的谢意。

  
他们乘长途汽车去海边，中途灰狗巴士在路边抛锚。Erik不知道从哪弄来一辆旧车，他刚要抗议就被强行塞进车里，开始一段莫名其妙的公路旅行。一连三天，在海滨公路边的汽车旅店里，分享一张床，也贪婪地分享彼此。抵达目的地时他们还在争论，激动之下的Erik险些把转向不灵活的车开到海里去，你必须承认，他拍着方向盘说，丝毫不顾刚才他们差一点双双葬身海底的事实，仍重复着。

  
承认你差点就死了？他又好气又好笑。

我们任何时候都可能死。

然后毫无征兆地，那辆快报销的车就径直冲下了堤岸。

他们落入海水，一切沉没四周，像一张巨大的网把他们包围。第一个浮上意识的念头是奋力划水，无法行走之后，他不乏力量练习，总算拜它所赐，没有就这样一沉到底。他屏住气息在水下寻找Erik——大概是世界上最傻气的行为，然后拼命抓住他的安全带，用尽全力把它挣脱出来。这种鲁莽举动耗尽了他剩余的大部分力气，感觉自己在逐渐后沉，慢慢陷入深绿色的海底，直到眼前重见空气，Erik拖着他爬上来。那辆车报废了，Charles模糊地想。不知怎么的，他并不在意。

我没见过比你更愚蠢的人了。Erik喘着气说。他的眼睛蒙了一层雾气，像海水，闪闪发光。

彼此彼此。他回敬道。

 

那天晚上他们沉默地看着黑色的海面，过了好一会儿，两个人都没有说话。

对不起，Erik突然说。

他没有回答，把冰冷的手指放在他的手中。这双手一向修长有力，对方觉察到了他的情绪，沉默地回握过去。

我在欧洲大陆长大。后来，Erik告诉他。一直想看看海是什么样子，现在我见到了她，尽管和想象中的有些不同。

见到以后你想做什么？

回去。他说。我曾经想逃离那里，后来我发现，无论用任何情绪，憎恨或是愤怒、不甘，都只是在消极地抗拒，我想改变世界，但害怕最后被改变的只有自己。所以要回到最开始的地方。

以后的事我还没有想过。

你跟我一起走。Erik想都没想就说，似乎其他答案根本构不成一个选项。

如果我说不呢？

那我就让你改变主意。

Charles偏过头去，像第一次见面那样看着他，突然无话可说，安静的夜空里丝缕光线，一道一道打在年轻人高傲的脸上，空气里有海的味道。于是他把Erik拽过来仿佛紧抓住胸膛上一道伤口，他们的吻毫无章法，近于胡乱地投射着欲望和绝望，填满空空荡荡的自己。在海底，所有他恐惧的影子都回来，身体像水，很难相信人身上还能传递出火一般的热度，温暖得令人不可置信，像是能驱散心中所有孤独。

 

第二天他们搭上回程的车，不再提起那个问题的答案。Erik把他送回公寓，然后轻轻掩上那道敲过无数遍的门。

他们没有再见过面。

 

 

===

 

1985年，朗兹曼的《浩劫》问世。随之而来的，是一位无名摄影师的同主题作品展，是展示也是控诉。从奥斯维辛的第一片土地开始，到铁丝网和焚化炉。他一反之前擅长捕捉动态瞬间的习惯，花了数年时间，一点一滴试图复原关于那场人类灾难的所有影像。他拍下没有草木的的土地，沿途运送人质的铁路，倒塌的黑铁烟囱，烧焦的手推车，和如今一无所有、却曾见证过人间地狱的处刑室。所有的图片仍遵循作者习惯保持黑白，数量庞大，资料详尽，比起艺术更接近影像的本质——真实、不加掩盖地再现或残酷或黑暗的时代。初次望去，它们或许缺乏视觉冲击力，却以近乎原版复制的方式将历史与灾难呈现在人们眼前。

她慢慢地读着剪报上的艺评，思索着，没有勇气再去看一遍那些图片。

他对你说过要拍这些吗？

他对我讲过他的童年，以及东欧留给他的唯一记忆。如果我不加快速度，他说，就会感到恐惧，怕记忆中的故乡和未来一起消失。他要留下这些，也许还有一切他想留下或摧毁的。为此，他总是要不断出发。也正因为如此，我们无法走上同样的道路。

最后他留下了一个地址，是我不懂的语言。他说，如果你想找我的话，来这里。无论何时。

所以你来了。

所以我来了。他微笑。只是我没料到自己不是单独出行。

这么多年过去了……我们也许见不到他。

我只想完成承诺。

你像我的父亲，我却不敢说自己足够了解你。她把掌心盖在手中的书上。小时候有一次，Scott发高烧昏迷不醒，那时，我见过你几乎要哭的样子；后来，每当哪个孩子把握不好自己时，也会连带着你一起受罪。教授，你是我见过的最易动感情的人，但这并不说明你软弱，相反，你比我们任何人都坚定。也正因如此，女孩摇了摇头，我难以想象你会爱上……或是爱过什么人。

我应该早些鼓励你们去学会这一课，或许，这才是第一课。而我当时太年轻，没能认清这个现实。

那不是你的错。她有些伤感地说，想起告别时Scott的神情。是我，我让他失望了。

十八岁时，她和Scott决定一成年就结婚。他们一起长大，也一起解决许多难以想象的难题。婚礼前夜，莫名的不安与负罪感困扰着她，使她几乎没有勇气面对即将而来的神圣誓言，于是不告而别。所有人找到她时，她清楚自己犯了什么样的错，却无法解释。而把这一切都看在眼里的Charles什么都没有多说，只是告诉他们给对方一些时间。他等待他的孩子们从彼此的折磨中走出来，如同一场年轻时必然要历经的自苦。

那年冬天，我完成了之前一直在写的书，搬到英国，拿到下一个学位，一切都顺理成章。只是很久后，我才在报纸上留意到他的消息。这么多年间，我爱过一些人，也经历了很多，甚至和别人共同抚养过一个孩子……但有些东西只会出现一次，即使察觉到，也不能说出口，因为一旦说出就无法成真。

你想过再见到他之后要说什么吗？

没有。他摇头。只有这一点我不知道。或许因为我对爱的定义和他不同——我们有着太多的不同之处，我甚至不能确定，这些年过后，他是否还记得有过这样一个承诺。

我仍然不知道，为什么爱一个人却想离开他。但我却那么做了。她把头倚在他膝上，喃喃自语。

有些爱是不能安放身边的，孩子。它太灼热，像人对一颗遥远的恒星。如果它给予同样的激情，最后或许会什么都不剩。

所以就等待吗？

只要你们明白它是什么……他看着那些泛黄的照片说，那么，谁来做爱得更多的那个，便无关紧要了。

她不再说话，在沉默间感受自己缓慢的呼吸，思考着。一生之中，她不知道多少次与他进行这样的交谈，抛出一个个难以辨明的谜题，期待他以智慧和经验来解释，借以寻求精神上的慰藉。这是他们彼此都熟悉的一种游戏，周而复始，像古老的维拉内拉民谣。渐渐地，她在长大，而他老去，继续探索下一个出现在生命中的谜。

 

===

 

几天后的早晨，她带他在庄园旁的公路上散步。当地人告诉他们，穿过森林，沿着河走几十分钟会看到一座小屋，是曾经的猎人和守林员留下来的。近年间有一批从华沙来的画家和学生租下那里，经常可以看到他们在河边写生。后来，学生们不知从哪儿请到一个外国人来讲课，那人说自己在这里长大，但如今已经没有人认得他了。他靠给报纸写字维生，偶尔也拍些照片。

女孩心里一颤，连忙问老人，他还在吗？

走了。他摇摇头，大概一年前，说是寻找灵感去了。那群人留下了许多东西，带不走，都放在屋子里。如果你们愿意的话可以去看看。

她的步伐轻快，沿着那人指的方向，一路走过河堤，速度快得有几次Charles几乎要开口抗议。他看着她，有些好笑，他的孩子甚至比自己更急切地希望知道故事的结局。直到那座房子在视野中出现，Jean率先跑过去打开门，从窗外，她的老师远远地看到女孩的红发像一团火。

从明亮的室外进入许久无人问津的屋子，空气静止得像暗室。她看到房间角落里堆着早已干掉的颜料和画板，揉成一团、带不走的游戏之作，还有废弃的镜头和胶片。一张摆满稿纸和书籍的桌子，上面有一只铸铁相框。女孩突然安静下来，Charles缓慢地推着自己的轮椅过去，伸手拿起那唯一的照片。

然后他看到1966年的自己，半身沉浸在窗前投射进来的夕阳中，影像仍是黑白，过曝的部分已经开始模糊发黄。他头发凌乱，手指扶着书桌，上面有墨水的痕迹，正面对镜头看不到的角度在微笑，眼睛异常明亮。他搜寻自己的记忆，无从得知这张照片是在什么契机拍下的，那时他们都沉浸在纯粹的快乐中毫无察觉。而在他不知道的时候，有一个人把那段时间保留下来，带到二十余年以后的地方。

Charles轻轻把照片从相框中抽出，背面用熟悉的字体写着他的名字，忽然意识到这是唯一一次Erik为自己的作品写下了些什么，别的，都是沉默。

我也爱你。他低声用波兰语说，在喉咙和心里发出沉甸甸的、几乎有些疼痛的回音。

 

 

-Fin-


End file.
